Graveyard
Wikipedia Link Charisma and Strength checks occur more often in graveyards. List of Encounters Level 3 NAME came across an interesting monument with a statue tiefling wielding a bow and golden arrow that seemed like someone or something she should remember. Intelligence''' check of '''15 Success text: Recalling a little tidbit about how a tiefling ranger roamed the area leaving caches of supplies wherever she went, Azazelle noticed the statue was taking aim at a large tree at the edge of the graveyard. Poking around the tree, NAME found a moldy leather pouch. NAME received 104 XP and 14 gold. NAME obtained an Elven Cloak +1! Fail text: Led by a flickering torch, NAME encountered another adventurer puzzling over how to get up to the gemstones mounted in the eyes of a statue perched atop a tall, slender column. Charisma''' check of '''13 Success text: Fail text: NAME approached, and asked "Hey, shorty. Want some help?" The other adventurer grumbled as she lifted NAME just high enough to pry the gems loose -- then dropped him/her on his/her head. When NAME woke up, the other adventurer -- and the gems -- were gone. NAME took 7 damage. NAME received 26 XP and 10 gold. Inside a dank crypt, NAME came across a curious-looking sarcophagus chiseled into the stone wall. He/She tugged on the door-like lid, triggering a cloud of gas that spewed forth from the vents hidden in the carvings of the sarcophagus. Constitution''' check of 15 (Traps)'' '''''Success text: NAME squeezed his/her eyes shut, covered his/her mouth, and stumbled out of the noxious cloud. He/She held his/her breath until he/she reached the mist-filled-but-clean air of the surface. NAME took 6 damage. NAME received 90 XP. Fail text: An unearthly groan rose from the earth as corpses dug their way out of their graves -- zombies! Attack Bonus''' check of 16 (Undead)'' '''''Success text: NAME knew to aim for the head and took care of things before the undead get out of hand. NAME received 70 XP. NAME obtained a Cloak of Resistance +1! Fail text: Exploring an ancient dragonborn catacomb, NAME was surprised by the lack of loot. Usually it would be interred with the skeletal remains lining every nook and cranny of the place. Wisdom''' check of '''13 Success text: NAME noticed a tiefling skull nestled amongst dozens of dragonborn skulls tucked in a niche along one corridor. Shifting the out-of-place cranium, he/she discovered a hidden recess that held the catacomb's treasures. NAME received 94 XP and 14 gold. NAME obtained a pair of Catstep Boots! Fail text: NAME came across a dais bedecked with immense flagstones so perfectly fitted that they offered no way to lift or pry them up to gain access to the burial chamber below. Strength''' check of '''13 Success text: NAME uprooted a small statue and used it like a pile driver to smash his/her way through the flagstones and into the musty room below. There, he/she found some glittering rewards for her efforts. NAME received 76 XP and 4 gold. NAME obtained an Elven Cloak +1! Fail text: NAME came across a foul ghoul gnawing on an unidentifiable bone -- possibly human. Seeing a source of fresher meat, the ghoul attacked! Armor Class''' check of 26 (Undead)'' '''''Success text: NAME deflected the ghoul's deadly claws long enough to land a killing blow with his/her WEAPON TYPE. NAME received 68 XP. NAME obtained a Defensive Staff! Fail text: NAME came across a pair of grave robbers and interrupted their thieving act! Attack Bonus''' check of '''13 Success text: Fail text: The grave robbers panicked and fled, hurling knives and curses as they ran. NAME was wounded in the thigh and was unable to pursue them far. NAME took 11 damage. NAME received 22 XP. NAME obtained a Dagger! NAME was carefully making his/her way through the graveyard when he/she came upon a pedestal with a large sapphire resting on top of it. A strange glowing moss covered much of the ground around the pedestal. Wisdom''' check of '''12 Success text: Recognizing it as a magical moss with deadly spores, NAME used his/her ten foot pole to vault over it to the sapphire. NAME received 68 XP and 24 gold. Fail text: Level 4 NAME came across a handful of graverobbers who were filling a small sack with the loot they'd just pilfered from a freshly dug grave. Charisma''' check of '''13 Success text: NAME brandished his/her WEAPON and threatened the bandits, who quickly fled in fear of NAME's mighty presence -- leaving behind their spoils. NAME received 88 XP and 12 gold. NAME obtained a Mercurial Rod! Fail text: NAME noticed a weeping noblewoman sitting on a bench across from a small tomb that featured a relief carving of a beautiful paladin in repose. He/She approached the sobbing woman and quietly caught her attention. Charisma''' check of '''14 Success text: Fail text: "So, how'd she die?" NAME bluntly asked the noblewoman, who looked up, blinking away her tears in bewilderment. She looked back at the monument and broke down again, sobbing loudly enough to draw the attention of her bodyguard who encouraged NAME to move along . . . with his fists. NAME took 9 damage. NAME received 30 XP. While passing through the graveyard, NAME was surprised by a pair of thugs who'd been hiding behind a couple large monuments. The robbers aimed crossbows at NAME and told him/her to hand over his/her gold. Charisma''' check of '''14 Success text: NAME nodded in agreement, reaching for hisher money pouch. Then, with jaw dropped, he/she stared wide-eyed past the thieves and shouted in his/her most terrified-sounding voice, "The Ghost!" When the robbers nervously turned to look, NAME took them both down WEAPON TYPE in hand. NAME received 90 XP and 47 gold. Fail text: Drawn by clanging and thumping coming from the graveyard, NAME approached cautiously and spotted a half-dozen young elves defacing several buildings and monuments. Charisma''' check of '''14 Success text: Fail text: NAME shouted at the vandals, drawing their attention away from the monuments and toward him/herself. NAME's attempt to bully the hooligans only made them more aggressive. Amid a hail of rocks, NAME left the graveyard before things got ugly. NAME took 7 damage. NAME received 31 XP. Level 5 Inside a dank crypt, NAME came across a curious-looking sarcophagus chiseled into the stone wall. He tugged on the door-like lid, triggering a cloud of gas that spewed forth from the vents hidden in the carvings of the sarcophagus. Constitution''' check of '''15 (Traps) Success text: NAME squeezed his eyes shut, covered his mouth, and stumbled out of the noxious cloud. He held his breath until he reached the mist-filled-but-clean air of the surface. NAME took 5 damage. NAME received 90 XP. Fail text: Drawn by clanging and thumping coming from the graveyard, NAME approached cautiously and spotted a half-dozen young elves defacing several buildings and monuments. Charisma''' check of '''14 Success text: Fail text: NAME shouted at the vandals, drawing their attention away from the monuments and toward himself. NAME's attempt to bully the hooligans only made them more aggressive. Amid a hail of rocks, NAME left the graveyard before things got ugly. NAME took 8 damage. NAME received 31 XP. NAME noticed a trio of dubious men huddled next to an open mass grave, picking through and arguing over the division of a small collection of shiny trinkets. Charisma''' check of '''13 Success text: NAME strode up to the filthy vultures, WEAPON in hand, and explained that they could cut him in on a share of the take or join the people in the hole, forfeiting it all. The graverobbers nervously agreed and NAME got out of there before they realized they had numbers on their side. NAME received 74 XP and 9 gold. NAME obtained a pair of Gauntlets of Ogre Power! Fail text: As NAME explored a gloomy catacomb, he noticed a number of shiny objects reflecting his torchlight from behind a dried-up corpse. When he moved the body to get a better look, NAME discovered the gleaming orbs were the glossy eyes of a disturbingly large spider, which then bit NAME's hand. Constitution''' check of '''14 Success text: NAME yelped and snatched back his hand. Before he could use his WEAPON TYPE for a little payback, the spider scuttled away. While the bite on NAME's hand was a little red, it wasn't bad enough to keep him from collecting a few loose coins from the spider's nest. NAME took 2 damage. NAME received 90 XP and 57 gold. Fail text: Category:Terrain